The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Floor drains are installed in both commercial and residential structures where water is likely to accumulate. Most commonly, floor drains are installed at locations such as bathrooms and basements, for example, and function to prevent water from damaging the building structure.
In addition to the above, floor drains are also commonly located within commercial kitchens, and allow the floors to be easily rinsed and cleaned after food service has been completed. During the cleaning process, it is not uncommon for food particles and other gelatinous materials to pass through the drain grates, and to accumulate within the drain body. Over time, this accumulation of material can become a breeding ground for insects such as flies, gnats and roaches, for example. As a result, regular cleaning of floor drains is necessary to maintain a clean and safe environment.
In most instances, floor drains are cleaned by removing the screws that hold the drain grate in place, and then utilizing a pressure washer to clean the drain pipes. Unfortunately, these screws have a tendency to break or become stripped over time, thus preventing easy access to the drain body. Moreover, the utilization of high pressure water has two serious drawbacks. First, when high pressure water is sprayed into the drain, much of the offending material is splashed back out, into the surrounding area. When this occurs, the user must expend additional time and effort to clean the mess caused by the drain cleaning itself. Additionally, pressure washers have a typical output that is between 1,000 psi and 5,000 psi. When utilized on the plastic/PVC drains, this high pressure spray can easily crack the (often) brittle drain member. When a drain crack occurs, it then becomes necessary to hire a plumber or other such professional to repair the drain, thereby resulting in a large repair bill.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a drain wand that is specifically designed to clean building drains with a pressure that will not cause damage to the drain member, and that does not require a user to remove the drain grate.